


Drive in Double Date

by ericsonclan



Series: Ericson's Diner AU [24]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Double Date, Drive- In Movie Theater, F/M, Fluff, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Sophie and Marlon go to a drive in movie with Clem and Louis.
Relationships: Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Marlon/Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Ericson's Diner AU [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688374
Kudos: 4





	Drive in Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Clementine wandered through the diner making her way to the back alley. She was sure she would find the two of them there. As she opened the door she heard the pair that she was looking for, laughing. Sophie and Marlon were sitting on the back of his delivery truck enjoying their lunch break. Their fingers intertwined slightly swaying back and forth.

“Hey Sophie.” Clementine started,walking over to them. Sophie laughed before looking up at her.

“Oh, hi Clem!” She placed her lunch bag to the side. “Shoot, did I miss the start of my shift?” 

“Oh no. It won’t start for a while. I actually came here to ask you guys a question?” 

“What’s up?” Marlon asked with a smile. 

“Well Louis and I are going to a drive in movie showing of The Blob on Friday. We were wondering if you guys would like to join us?” 

Sophie and Marlon looked at each other sharing a smile. 

“We’d love to.” Sophie replied. 

“Great! I’d better get back and let him know.” Clementine turned walking back inside. 

“The blob huh?” Marlon said putting away his lunch. 

“Have you ever seen it?” 

“Nope. You?” 

“Nope. But I’m sure it’s going to be a fun date.” 

“Yeah. I can’t wait.” Marlon replied with a smile. 

“I should get going. My shift is in a few minutes.” She leaned forward placing a kiss on his cheek. 

“Okay. I’ll see you later babe.” He gave her hand a quick squeeze before she got up. She made her way back to the staff room a huge smile on her face. She couldn’t wait for Friday. 

\----

“So..” Louis started stopping at a stop sign before signaling to turn. “How’s it going with you and Sophie?” 

“Great. She’s really amazing.” Marlon replied with a huge smile on his face. 

“She must be if she got you to get rid of the mullet.” He glanced over at his friend. “Seriously dude I’ve been trying to get you to get a haircut for years. 

“Hey! My hair was cool.” Marlon said with a huff. “But…” 

“But?” Louis ventured turning onto Hudson Street. 

A slight blush took over Marlon’s face. “Sophie’s cooler.” He looked away, he knew Louis was making a teasing face. 

“Oh there they are!” Marlon shouted. Louis quickly stopped the car putting it in park before he and Marlon got out to greet their girlfriends. They moved over to the car doors, opening it for them before returning to their own seats. 

“Who’s ready for a movie?” Louis asked with a smile starting his playlist on his car. 

It was a twenty minute ride to which the four talked about a multitude of subjects until Sophie made a comment that shocked Louis and Clementine. 

“Hmm. I don’t really like this song. Let’s add it to our don’t play list for our wedding.” She looked over at Marlon with a smile. Marlon simply nodded. 

“Okay that’s fine with me.”

“Wait. Wait. Hold up. Wedding?!?” Louis’ voice cracked. “You’re engaged!” 

“You’ve only been dating for three weeks.” Clementine added looking back at them.

“What? No.” Sophie replied. “It’s just an ongoing joke between us. 

“Yeah. If it turns out that we do end up getting married it just makes the process easier.” Marlon stated. 

Louis suddenly stopped the car. His eyes looking in the rear view mirror. His face had a serious expression before a playful smile overtook it. “Chinese fire drill!” He exclaimed the four immediately went for their seatbelt slamming open the door before sprinting around the car. The four laughed as they entered the car again. Louis turned the key starting up the car again and within five minutes they had arrived at their location. After finding a good spot Marlon and Louis got out of the car offering to get the refreshments. They returned shortly with two huge bags of popcorn and an array of drinks. 

“Here.” Louis offered Clementine her drink. 

She took the Pepsi and took a large swig of it. “Ah I see this is a place of culture.” 

Louis shook his head. “Sadly it is not. For coke is the better drink.” He rummaged through his car revealing a hidden drink. 

“Luckily I always come prepared.” 

“Here’s the popcorn, and here’s your drink.” Marlon carefully handed the snacks to Sophie. 

“Thanks.” 

“No problem.” He slid back into his spot, opening his beer before holding her hand again. The pairs sat in anticipation as the projector started up the film. Louis figured the movie couldn’t be that scary even if it was a remake it still was an old film. He was wrong; it turned out that the practical effects held up well. A little too well as Louis spouted our commentary grasping onto Clementine’s hand to help calm him down before the next scare got him. Clementine gave his hand a little squeeze, the two sharing a smile before looking back at the screen. 

“Hey.” Sophie whispered pointing at The blob was slowly making its way to the next victim. “That’s what our kid would look like.”

Marlon laughed. “He has your eyes.” 

Suddenly the blob entered a phone booth slowly absorbing the person. Their skin dissolving by the second. “Oh no. Bad. Bad junior, go to your room.” Sophie said in a funny voice.

Marlon burst out laughing causing some beer to shoot out of his nose hitting Louis. He let out a yelp. He hid his face against Clementine’s shoulder. “Oh. For a second there I thought the blob had snuck up behind me.” Clementine rubbed his back gently looking back at the others. 

Both apologizing before returning their attention back to the screen. 

“Well that was terrifying.” Louis shuddered. “Tonight is a double feature. So we could watch another one.” Sophie offered. “It’s not a horror this time so maybe it will be more fun for you two.” 

“It is the weekend.” Marlon added. Louis and Clementine looked at each. 

“Alright! It’s time for round two!” Louis declared. Luckily for Louis the second movie was a romance. Why the theater decided to have a horror and a romance back to back was beyond him but he definitely enjoyed the second movie more. Each of the couple sat in silence enjoying the love story as they held hands. After the movie was done Louis started the car slowly making his way out of the lot. 

“Well I’d say that was a pretty good double date.” Louis exclaimed. 

“Louis.” Clementine whispered pointing to the back. Louis looked up at the mirror. Sophie and Marlon had fallen asleep, their hands still intertwined. Sophie’s head lay on his shoulder, her body slowly rising and falling with her breathing. Marlon’s head lay gently on top of hers. Louis and Clem smiled at each other. 

It was a pretty nice date.


End file.
